


Snippets of Travels

by ReaperStygian



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I'll add some later, M/M, idk - Freeform, in a few chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperStygian/pseuds/ReaperStygian
Summary: Newt, in order to stop Jacob from being obliviated, decides to take Jacob with him as he saves more creatures and writes more of his book. Jacob is all too happy to stay with his first friend.





	

Newt was many things, something a lot of people would agree with. He was a good guy, a bad guy, anywhere in between. Nice, mean, polite, arrogant. Then there was one thing everyone would more or less always agree on... Newt was one hell of a rebel. He had never really done it on purpose though, which was the Newt part. He always had good intentions, and only wanted to help. Just sometimes his help was against the law and other times it was just plain stupid. According to Jacob, this time was both.

"I can't go with you!" Jacob said for perhaps the billionth time. "This is my home Newt, I want to make my bakery, and to live here. I.. I don't want to loose my memories of you all, you're all my friends, but there's nothing we can do about it!" Jacob paused, looking down, and sighing softly. "Even if you refused they would just do it instead.. So I can't."

Stepping forwards slightly, Tina added her own idea. "I agree with Jacob," she spoke, raising her head as her eyes shone. "We've done enough damage and have been through enough fights you know, perhaps it's time to just go our separate ways?"

"You don't really think that," Queenie sighed out, looking between all three of them. Her face was scrunched up in thought as she looked them- and probably their minds -over, analyzing bit by bit. "I agree with Newt," she finally spoke, looking at them as a whole. "More of us will end up happy that way... and Jacob won't have to forget.. You two would have to go now though, if you want."

Jacob looked between his friends, unsure and scared, but also slightly- slightly -excited. He could go on more magical adventures? And still keep the memories of the ones he had? It sounded like a win win when you first look at it, but then you may notice it also means Jacob doesn't get to experience his dream- owning his own bakery, where everything would taste amazing and be carefully crafted.

Queenie saw his thoughts at the same time Newt did, though they saw them in different ways. They both tried to talk at once but their words got tangled up, so they stopped talking. After a moment Queenie gestured to Newt go ahead, and he did so stepping forwards towards Jacob. "Just travel with me for a few months," Newt offered. Though it was an offer it always sounded pleading, like he was begging. The idea made Jacob feel sick, memories of him begging for them to not hurt his creatures popping up for a moment. "If you don't like it, or if you do but still prefer your bakery, then I'll bring you right back."

The sound of footsteps echoed out- the Ministry had gotten impatient, wanting to obliviate the no-mag as quick as possible. Jacob had seconds to think. He could come back... More magic... Adventure, creatures... and being with Newt. "Fine," Jacob snapped, and pretty much instantly, Newt grabbed him making the two vanish.

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched this movie a few hours ago why am I doing this someone stop me.  
> *sigh*  
> 


End file.
